Night Out
by OakStone730
Summary: A Friday night out after Auror training with his friend Scorpius reveals more secrets than Albus was ever expecting. One Shot. Written to Ani mage's prompt: "I remember everything" Albus/Scorpius Draco/Harry


"You are stark raving." Albus blinked at Scorpius. He might be four pints in but he was sober enough to know that there was nothing going on between their dads. "Cuckoo. That's what you are. They never even talk to each other."

"Exactly. That's my point." Scorpius shifted his stool closer to Albus. "The fact that they never interact in public just proves it."

"You're saying that because they hate each other so much that they can't even be bothered to say g'day to each other proves your point?" Albus hiccuped and stared into Scorpius's grey eyes until he remembered that he wasn't really supposed to be noticing the ring of dark blue around Scorpius's iris. And how pretty Scor's eyelashes were.

They were buddies. Mates. Yup. That's what they were. Now. Not before. Albus blinked and looked back at his empty pint glass. He'd and Scorpius had known each other at Hogwarts but it wasn't until they'd started the Auror training program together four months ago that he'd really started to get to spend time with him.

"Have you ever watched how they ignored each other?" Scorpius glanced over his shoulder. "How is it that every time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station they just happened to end up standing within a few feet of each other?"

"They did?" Albus closed his eyes, trying to think back. He supposed that he had seen Mr. Malfoy waiting for Scorpius at the platform. But maybe not. There was always a lot happening during those time. His cousins and brothers running about and trying to sort out their trunks.

"Come back to mine. I have a pensieve. I'm telling you. I remember everything."

"Why yours?" He was more interested in sinking into his bed than dipping into a pensieve to see if his dad was hot for Scorpius's.

"Well, do you have a pensieve?"

Albus shook his head. He couldn't quite look away from Scorpius's lips as he was talking. There was a bit crumbs at the corner of his mouth from the bag of crisps they been sharing. Then Scorpius's tongue snuck out and licked it away. This was such a bad idea, he thought with a groan.

"Okay then. We'll go back to my flat and I'll prove that I'm right." Scorpius stood up and looked expectantly at Albus so he stumbled to his feet.

"We're taking the floo, yeah?" Albus hoped Scorpius didn't expect him to disapparate.

"Nah, my mum's off to Italy for the winter. I've moved into her flat. We can walk, it's right around the corner."

Albus stood up, swaying a bit on his feet. It had been a hard week of training. Tonight they'd gone out to kick back with the other Auror trainees and may be he'd kicked back a little too hard. Remembering that there'd been a group of them he looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

Scorpius laughed. "They headed off to go to the next pub an hour ago. You didn't notice?"

Albus decided a non answer was the best one and turned for the door, checking the time as he did. How did it get to be half past midnight? "I should just head home. I'm supposed to be at my mum's for lunch tomorrow."

"Sleep it off at mine. Plenty of space." Scor tugged on Albus's arm and Albus against his better judgement let him. Scorpius didn't take away his hand, instead he slipped it through Albus's arm and they were now walking arm and arm down the pavement.

Just around the corner turned into being four streets away but Albus didn't mind as he felt the warmth of Scorpius's hand through the wool of his cloak. The walk was long enough to sober him up a bit and add up all that had happened at the pub and hope that his math was right. He was just trying to figure out if Scorpius would object if he pushed him up against a lamp post for a snog when Scorpius stopped walking in front of a greystone four-storey building. Albus looked up blinking. "This is all your mum's?"

"Don't be silly, just the first two stories. Grandmother is next up and Father has the top." Scorpius said as he pulled open the door and ushered Albus into the foyer. Albus looked around at the mosaic tiled floor and mahogany staircase that spiraled upward. "Glad you don't live on top floor. We'd be sleeping down here."

"If I was trying to get your drunken arse upstairs we'd take the lift," Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear as he stood behind him. Albus gave a shudder as Scorpius's hands slipped around him and undid the top button of his cloak, slipping it off Albus's shoulders. Albus blinked and saw a small two-person lift tucked into the corner of the foyer, made of ornate wrought iron. The Malfoys didn't do anything half-arsed, Albus thought.

They both gave a jump as the large metal gears of the lift suddenly started moving and the cage of the lift started coming down.

"Interesting." Scorpius said. "Didn't realize Father was in town this weekend."

"Shall we…" Albus motioned towards the door, he wasn't really keen on seeing Draco Malfoy, the Deputy Minister of Magic while he was half-hard for the man's son. Before Scorpius answered though the lift came to a stop. Scorpius gave a chuckle and Albus blinked. The lift door hadn't opened immediately because the two men inside were too busy snogging against it.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Albus groaned. He probably said it louder than he'd thought because the two men pulled away from each other with a jerk and he found himself staring directly into the green eyes of his father.

"Told you." Scorpius whispered in Albus's ear. "Good evening, Father," he said in a cheerful voice. "And to you, sir." He gave a nod at Albus's dad.

The lift door slid open with a clang that jerked Albus into realizing he was still staring at his dad, taking in the fact that he was carrying his cloak and his shirt was half-untucked and there was a suspicious red mark just above his collar.

"Scorpius. Albus." Draco Malfoy had drawn himself up to his full height. He hadn't even bothered buttoning _his_ shirt, Albus realized. "Thought you said you weren't moving back to your mother's until tomorrow."

"Mopsy moved my things in today while we were at training." Scorpius was still holding Albus's cloak and Albus's heart gave a leap as he realized Scorpius's hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Albus." Albus's dad gave him a nod of acknowledgment, the only sign that something was wrong were the two deep red slashes of color on his cheeks. Albus really hoped it was embarrassment and not anger.

"Dad," was all Albus was able to squeak out of his vocal cords. "Sir," he managed to say a little louder to Scorpius's dad.

"Hope you had a good evening," Scorpius said as he slid his hand along Albus's waist. "This way, Albus."

Albus practically tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to escape behind the door to Scorpius's flat. "Bloody hell," he said as he sagged against the door. Scorpius put his arms against the door to either side of Albus's head, trapping him.

"Told you," he whispered as he lowered to kiss Albus's neck. "We Malfoys notice everything. Like the way you always managed to sit next to me in training, and the sexy way you lick your lips while I eat crisps, and-"

"Salazar, you talk a lot." Albus said, shutting up Scorpius with his mouth.


End file.
